User talk:Dylanius9000Mugen
Rude and uncalled for Your messages are non-constructive and excessively rude. Please stop. MUGENJanitor (talk) 20:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Myuuuh? was me being a bad boy- okay, enough with that. why do you want to bring that tag back? Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 20:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Kays. Mugenfan Here T_T I Like to see You Try Drawing Jinmay GTFO Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 02:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Stage Problems Take my target story out of the articles for deletion category. It is an actual stage. Thecrazyvoid (talk) 22:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC)thecrazyvoid I didn't delete it because I ddin't think it was a stage, I deleted it because the layout every stage uses wasn't asded. dylanius is an awesome guy. hey man, I just wanted to ask if I could have your permission to edit your oshawott, i want to improve a few things and add a few new attacks. just lemme know if its ok with you. 23:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Editception? meh, besides, the original creator's updated version is based around my edit. you started this war by changing the picture I already changed. Thecrazyvoid (talk) 01:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC)thecrazyvoid Super Smash Bros Brawl came out in 2009, THIS IS 2013, BUTCH. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 01:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) hi there randomguy ijustcamebytosayhiandcraplikethat do you still need help with reversaldef? because i can help if you need it. 01:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Why you were blocked I blocked you for a week because you were being rude to some of the users on the chat. Some of those users messaged me about it. Please stop being rude to other users. No hard feelings. 12:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm with MUGENJanitor. You made a junk-message on my wall. I can focus on as many W.I.Ps as I want. Who put you in charge of that? That message was uncalled for and exagerative. I only have, like, 4 or 5 W.I.Ps. Satanchu (talk) 18:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu I'm not Insulting you. I'm giving you advice on how to be a good creator. Focusing on more than one character is what makes themlook like a 5 year old did it. try focusing on one at a time if you want to be good. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 20:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I am focusing on one, but I am just saying I can focus on all of them if I want to. I'm not stating I'd be good at it. P.S. Your Chespin's gonna be way better than mine. ;) Satanchu (talk) 20:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Page Contribution Request Dylanius9000, Could you do me a favor and create a page on Souken? (creator of jinmen and gurospooo) Sincerely Erikman04 (talk) 01:33, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I hated them I hate my creations so im restarting. Next time...USE A SIGNATURE. and they're staying there, you can't just remove them. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 13:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Tinky-Winky Same thing for Po. ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) What's the holdup? Guess I beat you to the finish. I've finaly uploaded my new Chespin. So. If you don't mind me asking, what's taking so long to prepare your Chespin? (I'm not rushing, nor expecting you to finish it if that's what your thinking) 02:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu I HAVENT BEEN DOING S___ LATELY, BESIDES WORKING ON A KIRBY EDIT AND PLAYING MINECRAFT. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 13:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Gee, that's certainly the best way to respond to a non-violent/offensive comment :| 13:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Stress. Is all you need to know. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 14:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I see. I will not even attempt to delve into personal matters such as this. 15:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Concerning Iron Man that iron man photo thats a new photo please put that back on their please No. Shut up. Please. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 21:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) What if i told you. Dylanius, what if i told you that I am accualy erikman04? Still. Doesn't. Matter. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 23:36, August 8, 2013 (UTC)